Origins: Sealed & Unlocked
by JrOeKnEeRe
Summary: A mutant, however powerful, can link to two other mutants who share the same genetic code during the exact moment of evolution. Her evolution. A woman who became linked to these two very strong men: Logan Howlett and Victor Creed. X-MenOrigins:Wolverine
1. Stain

**.**

**Origins: Sealed & Unlocked**

X-men Origins: Wolverine

Logan . Victor

**1**

**Stain**

War, a distinct scent forever engraved in memory, overshadows nothing in the many layers of warfare. Each battle holds a different aroma. Where once the smoke from the cannons of the American Civil War lingered and the stench of the World War flight fuel, missiles and gun powder linger, now there's the evolutionary fume of the machine gun.

So much more advanced than what it once was on the beaches of Normandy. It hurt more than any blade or cannon could afflict. Took longer to regroup the skin enough to cover bone. Just having the filth of battle entering your open wounds could bring even more pain. Especially when you're trying to run through a massive mob of soldiers. Trying to reach those who meant more than the battle's contemporary purpose.

The splitting crack of metal sliding from gun barrels left a hazed perception. Yet it came to a sudden halt. An annoyed growl replaced the constant firing.

I had to cling fast to the top of the helicopter before being forced out. Logan had pulled his brother back to stop the unnecessary shootings. Victor merely jerked away and continued targeting those who had already surrendered.

And thus, the sudden fall prevention as Logan took control of the pilot's obvious ignorance. The helicopter turned just enough to avoid Victor's rage. A spasmodic turn though. Victor spun on his heel, army boots nearly losing balance from how quick. Logan glanced over his shoulder, a simple warning.

He went too far.

"Take us down!"

The pilot nodded before snatching the control back, an aggressive spite. Logan didn't notice though. Both he and Victor were staring as they moved near the edge.

The ground came closer. The men had left more than enough room with the Vietnamese tucked behind. We had successfully carried out this mission with a fair amount of the opposing army leftover. Even after the previous event mistook.

These somewhat strong arms motioned for the two brothers aside. Prepared for any instinctual habits. Even this tarnished army imprinted top had more than enough rips to handle any more of their temper tantrums. Still, they barely made enough room for me to squeeze between. Victor merely stared while Logan examined his usual tactics. Counting how many of our soldiers stood guard and how many of the opposing knelt in defeat.

"This is just a civilian weapon clearing procedure. We've already gotten the militia. You know what to do!" the co-pilot shout.

We didn't acknowledge what we already knew. But waiting for the appropriate distance gave us time. For the standard pre-battle discussion. Their usual warnings before entering unstable territories always clashed.

Victor bore his teeth as if to say the usual. _Don't get in our way_. _His _way definitively. If Logan had seen, he would have expressed the opposite. Victor threatened for either our safety or his gain. Logan clarified with a simple gander which always meant. _Stay close to whoever's near_. Meaning him.

Victor wanted to risk rather than think. Apart from this though, the past few battles we've fought, the World Wars, have been unrelenting. He's been fighting against his feral mutation yet it's getting worst. This control could very well lose, soon, and when it does, we all will.

"Elix," Logan turned so his chest pressed against my arm instead of his arm to mine.

"She's heard what you have to say every single time we do this. She doesn't need to again-"

"Am I speaking to you Victor?"

"We're wasting daylight. By the time this guy lands this thing, the war will be over," he pushed me further into the chopper before grabbing Logan. Jumping to the foreign country with enthusiasm.

Took me awhile to even notice I was alone. I didn't even feel how forceful the push was. It wasn't a push rather a slight nudge actually. Why couldn't I feel? Something was holding back. Victor. The answer came even more clear the moment I realized just how close he was to losing.

"Waiting on you Chavelier," two young soldiers stood by each side of the door. Bearing their weapons firmly by their sides. No matter what army we serve, there are always suspicions. They've known something wasn't quite right from the recoveries. Fatal injuries men only dream about surviving. No one's brave enough to strike a claim for what we are. They needed firm evidence.

So far, the only evidence they've seen is a woman in war. Specifically, a woman who has been accepted into the army, not as a nurse or administrator but a soldier. The army wasn't fond of having women be a part of history but they made exceptions when two very strong men took the rule past its boundaries.

I might have moved too sudden. An acute headache soaked the brim of my brow as soon as I touched land.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," took an extra few minutes to gain balance.

"Where's your weapon?"

Weapon? It's right here. One between my boots and skin but the cool metal wasn't there. And my gun? Should be in my hands. Where was my gun? Knife? Had I forgotten to bring them before we left camp? No, I wouldn't do that.

"You are not to enter this village without proper protection-"

Why can't I remember how long I've been standing here?

"Private Wright! Get the men over here now!" Before any of us could move, shots were fired. Warning shots.

They already took off, towards a gathering crowd of soldiers. I moved with them but seemed to waver back and forth like I'd been drugged. A thick milky veil covered the surroundings. The noises were distinct. Shouts, thrashes, struggles. The veil lifted only slightly but it was enough to move. To run. Didn't take long.

Victor?

His name dripped slowly and with caution but ruined everything. A young Vietnamese girl held tightly to the few soldiers who were tending to a wound upon her head. It only took a moment but when she looked to me and I looked to her, I knew exactly why she clung to her shaking body with fear and pain.

Why I felt so sick not a moment ago.

Our platoon held their most loyal and perfectly trained soldiers at gunpoint. Logan was the only one who noticed I stood before them. Victor was crouched like an animal, fangs completely out and fierceness magnetized. He's blind by the feral. Logan's claws reached strong, honorable intentions compared to his brother. He shook his head to me, brown gaze piercing with command. To not become involved. He should have known better than to even blink.

Does he even realize what he's done?

As if he could hear it, he turned and joined Logan with the same look. Only different.

Elixandra. He mouthed my name with the same silent effect I did his.

Before I could understand why, a hard forceful blow to the back of my neck left both rushing to catch the fall.

_New School Year. New Story. I saw X-Men First Class awhile ago. Wasn't impressed. And I was so excited to watch it but turned out disappointed. At least Wolverine was in it for a moment. And this also inspired a chance for improvement =)_

_I made a little introduction banner for zee story. On profile. Take a look?_


	2. Recruitment

**.**

**2**

**Recruitment**

They were close. I wouldn't feel like this if they weren't. But something was wrong. Just beneath the ribs, a deep and painful sore. I've felt it countless times. But this was doubled in intensity, an exact trice of blazing heat. It started right above the pelvis, too personal a place to bring meaning to but it was there, and then swarmed around every muscle and peel of skin until radiating in slashes. This needed to stop soon or I could very easily lose consciousness again. There's nothing to relieve even one strand of heat. I wasn't on a bed nor in a room with anything to cling hard to. No light poured in or defined air. I was lying on crumbled filth. Dirt and grime mixed with the decaying rust of earth and scratched metal. A prison cell.

And just then, it let up. The opportunity to breathe again was met with one sharp inhalation that swept over with a sudden sickness. It's never been this bad. Maybe I was wrong. If they were close, it wouldn't have been this painful. But they were. There's the endlessly deep and dauntless scent only they carry. Something else was there though. Something that didn't belong. The source of my suffering not a few seconds ago.

Gun shots.

Very _short-ranged _gun shots.

Our own men had followed through with what they've surely always wanted to do. And Victor pushed it far enough to provide the perfect excuse. An execution. They've been executed. The pain ended just around the heart and stayed there until disappearing completely. The definitive target for ending lives without haste.

The soldiers from behind had struck the back of my neck so hard as to catch both Logan and Victor off guard since they weren't the ones who prevented nor caused it. Never would someone come that close without a reason to separate us completely. And this reason meant death.

The cold metallic tinge of my dog tag seemed to glisten with more of a frosted chill. The door had opened and let long awaited air in. Followed by heavy footing.

"The hell is this?" The air shouldn't be this chilled, Vietnam was still just beyond the walls.

"Not under my authority I can assure you."

"Elix? Don't lift her up yet."

And it's still so dark. No, it's getting better. The rugged looks of the two brothers gleamed down and held hard.

Victor used the reassured smile past what I intended though. Yes I was happy to see them so near but I was far from being ready to move. He nearly pulled me to my feet if Logan hadn't been kneeling to the side, holding out his hand as a limit bar for how far he should go.

"Not so rough!"

"What do you mean? Look at her, she's fine-" he reached again but only to be smacked by me and held separate by Logan.

"Don't, she's not fine and you know it."

"Which is why I meant to carry her not force her otherwise."

"Just stop alright?"

I may have been unable to move and weak beyond their strengths but why they were acting like this here is far from expected. How can he, meaning Victor, be this ignorant after full well knowing he did this by his own actions? He went completely beyond what the feral would bring. Not only ruining our lives in the army but our future lives as mutants.

"You should have come sooner," but instead this came out rather than that much needed rave. "You did some damage."

"Us? Blame the ones who-"

"_You_," was I not emphasizing him enough? Logan may be holding firm yet this gaze was on Victor the instant he entered. "Victor, you did this. All this. You and Logan were simply executed, you didn't feel what I did. All you felt were the short stings, the quick bullets, not the actual pain," it wasn't about the pain, not entirely. And they knew it.

"How do you know of the execution?"

The general, still near the doorway, lowered his sunglasses in an attempt to regain his presence. "Look," Logan answered. "If you want us to go with you then leave so we can discuss what you've offered with her in private because if she's not going, we're not going got it?"

He brought his lip into a tight line before nodding politely, and leaving for the halls.

Victor finally knelt to a more comfortable level, sweeping moist dirt from his arms before doing so for, one of my legs it seems. I couldn't say since the haze was still there. But such a gesture meant he was finally leveling the feral peak and returning to who I was more familiar with. Some of which was still there though. He gave Logan a ridiculing brow.

"What do you mean _if _she's not going? Of course she is. We _are _going."

If it's possible, they've gathered closer. I'm not complaining since whomever previously occupied this cell never showered a day in their short punishable lives and avoided the toilet at all costs. It's almost like they're tightening this space as if they're planning to grab tight and run as far as they could. Only Victor meant to run towards the halls while Logan for the countryside. Logan stretched his left arm far along my spine with his raised knee additionally supporting a stronger posture. Victor knelt over my leg, clung to the other while pressing his shoulder against mine to keep balance. Actually, they've sewn themselves in a rather complex puzzle.

"We've just been offered a way to escape everything you're worried about," Logan began slow but Victor finished without noticing the look to do so.

"To join a special team, a mutant team. We've waited long enough for something like this. For our chance to do something actually worth our time, where we can be ourselves and nothing less. No more complaining about hiding, never letting the world know who you really are. Who we really are, Elix."

"And we're not doing this if you're not in," Logan said with haste, wrinkling his nose with a distasteful cringe. This place was more than tolerable. His leg slid down soon after replacing the lost support with his physique instead. Victor nearly stumbled over the unexpected move before switching his grip to my wrist instead. Even though Logan was clearly all the support I would need to be upright. Why are they doing this?

"I know you'll make the right decision. Especially for what's best for our future. For _our mutant lives._"

He did hear it. Of course he did. They both heard. This weakness took over the attempt to conceal those kind of thoughts. To no avail.

Logan breathed deep, motioning me towards Victor while doing so. It wasn't going to be my decision and he knew it. A small yet devious smile graced Victor's already insidious features.


	3. Point Mutations Fatal Reaction

**.**

**3**

**Point Mutations Fatal Reaction**

- 146 Years Ago -

Don't let the field stop you. Don't let the battle be the reason. Get to him. Faster faster. Don't follow his pace, follow the pain. He scourged the prairie, damaging nature's original paths. Does he even care what he's done? The lives he's ruined? The pain.

It will last forever and nothing can undo any of it. This man, this murderer meant to cause it. And for that, I'll have him with or without help from the one thing that should have prevented all of this. But it didn't. It refused to obey.

He stopped, turned with it in his hand. It went deep, so deep as to seize the will to fight back, for the mutant genes to avenge such a dangerous feat. But it didn't. He withdrew the dull rusted blade almost with surprise for his bold move. The air was taken, skin was parted and warmth grew along my neck. His success was already pouring into the yellow field below. There was no breath, he sliced my throat, managed to go deeper than any worn weapon could.

"Why did you have to chase me? This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed, you stupid _stupid_ girl. Why did you chase me?" he tightened a fist around the handle, the knife still stained by its previous kill and now with my own blood.

I needed to answer him, to scream over the battle's cannons soaring not but a few yards away. The Civil War. But how could I? Raging thoughts wouldn't reach his ears.

You killed them.

Everything I love, everything I sheltered, cherished, was supported by, is gone because you entered our cabin and decided to take it all. The lives of my sick mother, crippled uncle and very young sister. Gone. But it wasn't to be heard because soon the warmth trickling down my front was going to bleed dry.

It wasn't until these very knees buckled that I realized he had already disappeared along the sidelines of the war. He, a wandering Confederate soldier, who refused to leave our plantation, killed the ones I loved, and has now killed me. When one such cannon blared, these convulsive legs couldn't hold steady and collapsed completely into the high grass. The dirt and fallen wheat buds moved like snow from the heavy impact.

Why hadn't this curse, this _gift_ listened? It kept silent while the soldier shot, stabbed and killed my family. And now, he had sliced and tore me apart, by the throat. Death is so near.

The soft valley became deeply rouged by blossoming crimson. It must be heavy, the flow, its stench was clear. But from the dying soldiers not far from where I lay, it was blending in all too much. The battle was still going strong yet the hills, trees, flowers, plants, even the grass weren't listening to my pleas. No critters or animals were near enough to call for. I couldn't hear or feel their songs, their voices, their soothing touch. But other voices came. Such voices that were much closer than the war. Two low, deep voices.

"A cannon? A bullet would be understandable but a cannon? You could have dodged its path. And now look at you, there's practically a hole in your chest."

"Just drop me here."

"We're missing all the action! Our second battle Jim, _second_ battle and you couldn't see that ball plummeting towards you-"

"Look it's already healing alright? Let up," he nudged himself into a crippled stagger but its focus was held elsewhere. Whether out of the previous quarrel or lack of care, he, along with his companion, fumbled perfectly over the near corpse and disappeared within the high prairie.

"The hell?"

"Don't move Victor."

How much higher must this pain rise, why won't it end? This skin must be near boiling. Heat waves marked my outer vision, only the center remained untouched by growing fever. It wasn't enough to breathe. To see who was touching me. They didn't go near the wound but smeared the blood as though they didn't understand where it was coming from.

"Don't touch her. She's as good as dead. We should leave her in peace-"

"Give me your hand."

"What for? Hey, no, don't, we can't do anything for her. We're not doctors. Let's go before they find us here. You need time."

"Give me your hand, now."

"No, don't do that. Why else would a woman be out here, in the middle of a war? To disappear along with the rest of the bodies that's why. This could be a suicide attempt, you're ruining her chances. Stop trying to help, I'm sorry but we need to go. Come on," the pair of examining hands were nearly lifted but a brief, meaningful struggle seemed to bring another pair even harder upon my throat. _Inside_ the opening, on top, one upon the other, they both covered it completely.

Could you die from pain? Could you scream with your throat sliced? Could you cry without tears?

Yes.

Because there was no injury, no taste of rotting metal, no abrupt beats. Air infiltrated every possible opening. It moved, reviving my lungs, pumping my heart, soaking the driest region, bringing life to an already lost marrow. Flesh upon flesh was stitched, ironed and fastened. New blood grew behind its work and filled the emptiness. The heated vision grew cold and sealed. And the sight of two pained, dumbfounded men bore into its healed finish.

And there it was.

Parts of us were deleted, exons were removed, genes were added, point mutations were introduced. And my such point mutations were these two men, two mutants, brothers. And theirs, was me. It took this simple touch, an attempt to suppress the bleeding, a lost cause yet an exact moment of evolution.

It's why I couldn't save them, my family. I was evolving. My mutation was growing into something more. Only it was taken much further than it intended.

They saved me, touched me and the evolution did the rest.

_a / n_

_YouTube Vid is up for this story. I needed some inspiration and got it with some pretty nice clips of Logan and Victor haha. The link is under the deviantart one. And you can't click on it like you could before, FF is messing up with profile links. Sorry for that, it's a copy and paste style._

_And excuse the delayed writing as well, I always write in whatever I truly feel like, course reviews help. I was also real surprised by how many people favorited this, like whoa, thanks for that._

_This one is short I know, but there's going to be another chapter up soon. I split this up into two chapters bc it was getting pretty long compared to others._


	4. It's Right Here so Take It

**.**

**4**

**It's Right Here so Take It**

"Cut the boyish charms Wade before I cut something off for you with these bag lady nails."

"Come on now, I'm just curious as to how such a girl like our Elixir here could be amongst men such as ourselves day in and day out. With men, I might add, who still have no clue as to what her real power is. You know, the useful one? We all have our fighting, warlord type skills, yet Elix has, what? We all know what she can do, but have we actually seen its true form, in combat? The only chances she gets to use them, you two always stand in the way. Thus, I can only assume her real ability is having outstanding tolerance for constantly being chained to you and barf bag over there."

"You're pushing it pal," Logan managed to hold back a sickening moan before clinging fast to his knees.

"Fine. Why don't I quit the third-person talk and ask her directly if she'll even look at me."

"She's busy," Victor stretched his claws to their full length, an obvious emphasis.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is so just shut up and let her finish without your voice buzzing."

Logan breathed deep, deeper than the last, trying to get some kind of relief but wasn't given any until I could let go. He lowered his fists, looked around in blinks. "Thank you," and settled in appreciation. While I pulled away, looking over anything I missed. No, the nausea was completely gone.

"Honestly, if you ever fly without her, we'd have to equip this tin can with a room full of sick bags," he wasn't sitting this close before.

"So her power is to nurse you pups back to health? Don't you already heal?"

"She took his sickness away idiot."

"Elixandra," Stryker stood, motioning to the front with a slight snap.

Now? He expects me to do it now? "Give me a minute," I tried to face front but couldn't find the strength just yet. Still pressing into Victor and now crossed into Logan. He probably doesn't want to feel sick again but that's gone, it's something else. Give me some room guys.

"We don't have a minute. Bradley's going to need a clearing soon."

"She said she needs time so give her a few seconds."

"No, it's okay," he doesn't need to show it yet, especially for something like this. It was already resurfacing but in a neutral glide, a rise no less. Wobbling a bit, I managed to push off the seat, resulting in Victor nearly pulling back down. But I already took the aisle before he could. "Relax."

He narrowed his gaze, retracting the claws. Were they really out that long? Yes, nearly scraped some skin off. But perhaps I overuse the meaning of that word too often, to him.

Stryker opened the pilot door further, stepping aside. "Not too much. We don't want to alert our arrival. Make it subtle," he pointed out to the landscape very near to our flight path. Too near.

We needed the perfect diameter yet where we needed to land was where an infestation of growth dominated. But he didn't care how difficult it would be to clear such a place, especially from this high altitude, he wanted it done.

"There a problem?"

"No."

"See to it then," he smiled and left for his seat where I could just look over the still annoyed Victor and precarious Logan. Not much has changed.

There, the perfect landing spot, not many trees, soft grass breaking through the terrain like a knife. I could widen it, just enough for the plane to fit snugly.

"Bradley," I called, the pilot controls twitching slightly as I passed between them and the seat. He looked around to the others timidly, somewhat with excitement, before slowly squeezing through the door.

"Already?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

It was clear enough to point out yet I didn't expect him to see it so fast. "Sir?" he poked his head back through. "We have one."

"Good, let's get it done."

Back in. "What?"

"I wasn't ready to tell him yet," if I could close the door I would. But whispering would have to do for now.

"Why?" He did.

"I wanted to talk to you first," and there he goes. Why does he always do this? Whenever we, on certain missions, need to collaborate alone, he flares up with useless nerves. It's his nature I know but it always makes me feel so, isolated. Even more because it's not just him. The men shy away. Nothing to do with being a female presence, _that_ I've crossed out, but it has everything to do with Logan and Victor. Even Wade doesn't act like he normally would, especially around a woman. "About the situation."

"Situation?" he cringed slightly, the plane reacting in a hovering circle. "You mean the clearing?"

"_No_," Should I? "I mean, what are we doing here? In Africa? Don't you ever question what this is, what he's having us do? Doesn't it make you- Suspicious?" Too late.

"Well-"

"And why did he tell you to shut off our communication with the base?" Slow down.

"You know, secrecy. He has his reasons and we have ours for being here. I wouldn't have thought- I mean, why are you asking me all of this? Don't you usually- You're always with-"

"Oh come on Bradley, if it wasn't for those two out there ready to curl into a ball and pounce on Wade, I'd be talking to them. Just hear me out without reacting like I'm some viral epidemic for once," not what I wanted to say. Definitely not like that. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"Why is this plane not descending any lower?" Stryker didn't peek through, merely raised his voice but got the focus he intended. Bradley swallowed another weak, unknowing response and moved towards the soft chuckling in response to a lewd joke mumbled from Wade.

"Come out when you've cleared a space, okay?" he smiled briefly.

I nodded, the fail of this conversation still thick. It was awkward enough, yes but I still needed someone to speak with. Surely not Wade or Fred or even John would relate. Maybe when we land, if Logan and I can separate somewhat, I can speak my concerns but it's unlikely we'd be given a chance.

Wait, of course, why haven't I- Have I really become this dense? They were listening in. Both of them were. And one such brother wasn't going to wait for the chance to scold these thoughts from existing.

"Bradley, _really_?" Victor snapped the door, turned the lock, plopped into the co-pilot's seat and spread his legs sluggishly into the edge of mine. "I mean really?"

The roots of the trees ran deep into the soil but they had already, quite enthusiastically, agreed to tame their strengths. The bushes, however, and few animal inhabitants were much harder to reach. They weren't going to move easily.

"There was one thing you were spot on though, Wade was indeed very close to having his pretty little mouth clawed shut, permanently. But everything else Elix, somewhat disappointing."

Almost there. Just one more nudge outside the border, perfect! With gentle guidance, a few pleas and promised rewards, the trees were cleared, bushes were uprooted and local wildlife has safely departed the new clearing. Subtle yet successful.

"The clearing is set, take us down Bradley," I placed the headsets gently back on the controls, making sure the off switch was more than serving its purpose. The pilot and co-pilot's sticks were already in motion.

"Well done," his mouth watered the tip of my ear with breath and hand grabbed the length of my hair in a leash.

No need to face him directly, he's close enough to avoid even twitching. "I'm only concerned for our involvement."

"Our _involvement_ is something we can't afford to screw with. This is our life now. And these thoughts I'm hearing Elix, they're not good."

"For you or for us?"

"Easy now," he tugged down until the now frizzing strand from his warm, sweating grasp pressed into his ribs, the side of my head on him as well. A leash? More like a choker. "I'd watch that mouth of yours, especially around those who aren't _us. _I can't have you getting close to any one of them out there, so keep your thoughts with us and mouth in ours, understand?" his voice drummed so loud I had to lean away.

"Don't I always?" But even as I did so, he was still much too close.

"Do you?" He shouldn't have come in here.

"What does Logan say about this?"

"What does he always burden himself with? Your concern, your bearings, his values, his conscious."

"And what you want is far from any of such things isn't it? Only of _your_ gain, _your_ future, _your_ desires. Not ours."

"See that's where you've officially pissed me off. You think I don't know what _ours _truly refers to? _You _and _Logan_."

"Over a century and you still don't know the answer to that when it's always been yours for the taking."

"Run it by me again."

The landing gear met the earth with a soft metallic plop, signaling the end to this dispute and end to what it meant for us both. A choice was going to be made soon, between one life and another, and it wasn't going to be my decision, again.

_a / n_

_For those of you who may have checked out the YouTube Vid, what'd you think? Was it to your liking? Just curious._


	5. Elixir

**.**

**5**

**Elixir**

"Don't."

It really was cleared perfectly. The critters were long scattered to higher grounds, trees were rooted aside and even the bushes were slid structurally into a border. If I don't get some type of compensation for doing this good a job, someone's clearly not showing appreciation.

"Don't?"

"Say it. You heard everything, I know, so just don't," Stryker hasn't even appraised this yet? Not really. Just a satisfied gander before going off with Fred and Wade to seek out the least troubled path.

"What was I going to say?"

"That you heard, that I should be more careful and the next time it happens, watch myself," not every bush apparently. He caught hold though, faster than I thought he could without retracting. All six daggers were kept safely behind his knuckles. The roots slyly disappeared before I could look more closely. It meant to trip me, on purpose.

"You already knew so why even waste saying any of it," he glanced briefly to where Victor stood before, against the plane but had moved towards the clearing's middle, kneeling over something we couldn't see.

He could hear us, he always can, yet couldn't care less really. Maybe he does on certain conversations but for most, he just doesn't. At least that's what I seem to believe and tell myself, a lot.

Logan flickered back, with a narrowed warning. "Just this. I knew he was going to say something to you in there, nothing serious, but you didn't have to entice him further. You know him well enough not to- Don't Elix, just listen," I didn't say anything. "Something's going to happen here. Something that's been meaning to for awhile now. But when it does, I need to know you're going to be where you're supposed to."

Be _where_ I'm supposed to? No, be _with whom_ I'm supposed to. He intimidated the words as far as he could, knowing I would catch on with his exact meaning. While those listening would have a harder time understanding.

Don't underestimate him.

But he can't be saying this, especially now. It won't happen, Victor won't let it. All this time, these lives, circumstances, bond, now? He could do this easily if he was alone. If I wasn't with him, in the way, it wouldn't be so difficult. But I am. If he's asking what I know he is, why now?

There's his answer, right in those deeply enticed colors which have kept me under-gaze for so long. He wasn't the only one who felt the worn raze but he had the choice to choose, I didn't. There were no choices when your evolutionary mutation is bonded to men who want to change your life with one single decision of their own.

.

It was almost too much.

This third world.

The villagers scurried deep into their cardboard huts as I passed. Even nature seemed to resent any who walked upon its ravished lands. It was quiet, betrayed. The roots of the bush wanted to give such a message, it wasn't as agreeing as the other wildlife had been. It wanted to bring me down to its soil. We were unwelcome. Diamonds grew within the earth, humans hunted the precious gems for years. But we weren't here for diamonds or to better the lives of these inhabitants. We were here for something only Stryker knew of. Whatever lay ahead had his head reeling.

We're further from the plane now so there's a much better chance in forging this environment in case danger rises. In case future mishaps would require _fighting_.

Just because my focus was preoccupied in the plane doesn't mean I couldn't hear Wade's comment about my _non-combative_ abilities. They exist. Yet their chances of performing are almost always close to never. We kept it that way. These men truly don't know what its full extent is but perhaps it's time to reveal its reality.

There won't be an option not to.

"Oh wow-ouch," I knew he was indestructible but this, my skeleton is sprained. "Man, I didn't- Sorry."

"Don't worry for it little lady," Fred peered over his massive shoulder, trying not to laugh it looked. "You alright?"

A small groan might have sufficed, followed by humorous chuckling but neither was given the chance. Since Logan had recollected me rather hard into him, motioned to where he was looking and slowly tested out his claws to a reasonable length. I had wandered ahead, too far ahead, to think. Got too distracted, too hasty and ended where Fred and Wade were supposedly scoping out the mission's mark. Thus the run-in with Dukes, but this before us, wasn't what I expected to be here for, at all.

Logan, somewhat out of breath, nodded for us to remain quiet yet he was practically heaving. It was obvious. He had been rushing to close in the distance I must have made, though evidently trying to hide the deepness of how fast he moved. I hadn't gone from him that quick had I?

Fred nodded in return and sent another towards Wade who strutted confidently in place between us. His attention fully upon what ours was.

Heavily armed guards lined a very tall, ferocious looking fence, the housing shelters clearly halted a few feet before it began. The dictating palace casting over the impoverished African realm.

The others soon followed in, lining up horizontally to get a better view of our so called target. Stryker stood in front, standing with a more egotistical confidence with his mutant posse backing every and all his commands.

"Zero," he gave a quick motion, stood aside and smiled knowingly for his talented gun-man to carry out the order. He was already stepping into the spotlight where various other weapons locked, daring his first move.

He already made one.

"Easy enough," Victor vaguely shoved Wade aside whilst replacing his own beside mine. Wade sent a brief stare, not in anger, just annoyance, before following the others inside the building. Leaving us three still. He tried to whisper low but knew it would do nothing since Logan would hear anyway. "You want to head start us again, you'll be right back where we left you. Mind and lips Elix, mind and lips."

And that was it.

That did it.

I was his and that's how it'll always be with him. His belonging. The grievance he'd always need to drag behind his life. It's how it's always been. Logan knew, he saw and he's finished.

We both were.

Not only this, the feral had met its high. I could feel it, the way it shivered beneath his abdomen, begging for escape. But once it does, he'll be gone. He was already gone. It's why I've been so distinct in his presence. An apparent distance. For the past thirty or so years, I've felt something breaking. Something tearing from his strength. I could breathe better without him near, the bond was weakening and changing into something else.

Logan's dominance was slowly replacing the need Victor's siding gave for over a century.

"Elix!"

Logan was long past the building's entrance, yet I had stayed behind. It's not like before when the feral had kept me fazed, this was all me. My mistake.

Victor had taken the building's walls rather than the elevator. He was already crouched on the roof, his shadow moving elsewhere but I couldn't see where.

The few newly gathered guards were re-establishing an attack. Again. To me.

But I was more prepared than they knew.

The extended roots of the African bush plunged up through the ground's soil, reached high, entangled around the guard's waist, pulled back and catapulted him across the lands, all in one motion.

Another guard, who must have hid during Zero's attack, fired two shots whilst my sprinting for the building. Still charging, I redirected the tree roots into the gun's range, letting the bullets split its strong branches in two before requesting its intention towards the guard. Smacking his cheek hard into an unconscious effect. The bullets were slowed but still held its targeted purpose.

"Elix, move!"

They were already crammed in the elevator, the doors delayed, but none were coming to my aid, especially Logan. Whatever the reason, I took the chance and used it.

Inside the bullet's structure, there was once a natural resource. One which had the vestigial structure of pre-human manipulation. One which was duplicated ten fold by the guards. More had come from various directions. They blocked the building now, some moving towards the elevators but was stopped by its closing doors. Logan and I met in gaze just before. He knew it was time but was more than willing to reject such a request. He didn't have a choice, the doors closed and Bradley took them up in quick ascent.

Alone and ready.

The men surrounded in an uncoordinated gathering, all weapons upon mine but not yet enforced into action. They were unsure. Of a woman, mutant or soldier, either one had held them in hesitation. This was my time, there was no brother to take it, to protect, it was mine.

And I freed myself.

It was a mere twitch of muscle but it brought their massacre of shots upon the movement. A few guards had fired freely, while others were steady in their control. The bullets didn't just stop mid-flight, they were interrupted by something much more. I went deep into their structure, deep enough to reverse its direction. Instead of mine, I led it to them. But the bullets were no longer structured so. They were manipulated into something much more. They expanded out, long in width, and wrapped around the guards' wrists and ankles. Took them down. All of them, even the ones who didn't fire.

I wasn't going to end their lives. No, such a thing was far from my capabilities and nature. But I did silence their motives. They each lay on the floor, pinned down by their bullets. There could be too many options to besiege theirs. But I choose this. I've already used the African soil more than I should. The clearing was one thing, but then the deep roots, and now this? I was taking it too far and my place, in this certain mission, needed to be finished. For more reasons than shown.

"Why didn't you help?" I glanced slightly over my shoulder, watching him move about the shadows until gracing the fluorescent lights with his hunched stance.

"Would you have wanted me to?" he moved completely in view, letting his claws rest by his hips. They were out in a light length, no less intimidating for those watching though. "I gave you what you wanted."

"You gave me what _you_ wanted," I didn't face him, merely left the scene and decided against pursuing the mission. The mission in terms of leaving for the elevator, ascending up to their floor and witnessing Stryker's true purpose. Instead, I found comfort in just waiting by the plane. "Don't follow me."

He would anyway.

And was.

"You used up your jail free card back there. No more."

I lied. The claws were heavily out, for caution no doubt.

"I didn't know I was allowed such a thing."

Or another reason. For me.

"Well you know, one every ten years will do us good. I didn't want to interrupt anyway. You handled yourself better than I pictured- Beautifully-"

"When they come back out, I need you to help me with something."

He slowed in pace, still edging us closer in the same walk, but lowered the rushing way down. Almost like he wanted to stop but couldn't. "Help you? Since when do you go asking me for help?"

"Since you heard what Logan and I spoke of earlier."

"And what did I hear exactly?"

"You know enough to answer that yourself," he stopped us, more to a halt.

"What if I'd rather you _say_ it, now, out loud?"

They grew along my forearms, lightly scratching against the skin, bending the tiny hairs backwards. His claws may have even been strengthened by the rage I brought on. He held strong.

"It was always going to end like this. You felt it, I knew it-"

"And you think I'll just let you go?"

"I know you won't."

"Then what's your solution?"

"Should I even say it when you've long since known?"

_a / n_

_Man, did I have this tucked under for so long. I just couldn't seem to get it out here, really. It was another urge and a slash of fate for me to write, finish & post. I may have even watched that youtube of them too many times just to get some inspiration. Who knows, it probably worked. _

_Speaking of which, who went and took a look? Pretty shnazzy eh? But the clips, oh lord, I know, they do things to you. Especially the Logan ones.. And the song! Couldn't resist that song, with those men.. I think you know haha._


End file.
